Atrasos Traviesos
by GoAgron
Summary: ACHELE. Shoot. Segundo Shoot ACHELE. Los momentos previos al atraso de Dianna en la entrada de Don't Stop Believin' el 25/06. Video Incluido.


Gracias por todos los comentarios en "Fotografíame el alma" Muchas gracias. Si no lo han leido, están invitados a hacerlo. Es otro Shoot Achele.

Espero que este nuevo Shoot les agrade. Hay algo de Lemmon. Les aviso desde ya.

Seguramente cuando termine los examenes comience una historia Faberry con mucho drama, demasiado drama.

Espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios. :) Les dejo el video de ese día al final del shoot por si lo quieren mirar e imaginarse lo escrito.

* * *

><p><span>Atrasos Traviesos.<span>

La multitud de gente se escuchaba a lo lejos, cada vez era más fuerte el ensordecedor sonido de sus gritos. La hora estaba acercándose y un nuevo show comenzaría. Faltaba tal vez una hora y media para dar inicio al espectáculo. Todos estaban corriendo de allí para allá, dando los últimos detalles a sus vestuarios, las palabras de aliento, las bromas. Eran niños en plena diversión y eso era lo bueno, nunca perdían la energía por más cansados que estén.

Dianna se encontraba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros en el camerino de Lea, esperando por esta que era la que mayor producción exclamaba por ser una diva. No por creerse mejor que el resto, simplemente tenía esa chispa y alma de diva que no podía evitar. Al fin y al cabo era una estrella de Broadway. La rubia ya estaba lista, le gustaba estar preparada con anticipación, y luego concentrarse en soledad o mediante un libro. Se divertía mientras transcurrían los shows. Mientras sus compañeros y amigos se hacían bromas y corrían por todos lados, ellas las hacia en plena presentación. Era una niña que no quería crecer y le gustaba ver como se enfadaban los demás. Era una niña, pero a su vez una de las mujeres más maduras que se podría encontrar.

Luego de tal vez media hora leyendo, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por la hiperactividad de Lea, quien entro eufórica al camerino como si se tratase de su primer concierto.

Ya termine de arreglarme, gracias a Dios. – Dijo la morena cerrando la puerta con llave.

Que raro que hayas terminado tan pronto. – Respondió sonriendo Dianna sin apartar la vista de su libro mientras Lea le colocaba un beso sobre su cabeza y se sentaba frente a ella.

Es que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo antes de comenzar con el show. – Sonrió y Dianna la miró enternecida.

Te amo, ¿sabes?

Lo sé. – Respondió Lea fingiendo soberbia y ambas rieron. – Te amo también.

La rubia cerró su libro y lo dejó a un costado para sentarse sobre las piernas de la morena. Esta la sostuvo con sus brazos mientras Dianna acariciaba el cabello de Lea con suavidad. Se inclinó en busca de sus labios. Un dulce y delicado contacto, sin apuro. Ese beso que reflejaba la confianza, la pureza, la tranquilidad que irradiaban ambas estando juntas, la dulzura. Ese beso que con solo un contacto podían expresar las cosas que no se encontraban en las palabras. Con total tranquilidad sus lenguas se buscaron. Dianna tenía sus manos sobre el rostro de Lea, apenas tocando con sus pulgares las comisuras de su boca, queriendo hacer el beso más íntimo, estrecho.

Nada las corría, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas con una pacificidad pocas veces vista. Se encontraban en aquel contacto, se descubrían por milésima vez. No mostraba ningún significado atrevido, solo amor. Ni siquiera les faltaba aire y ni debían separarse. Ni siquiera eso debían.

Ambas cortaron el beso al mismo tiempo dando un suspiro tranquilo. Lea abrazó con mayor firmeza la cintura de Dianna y descanso su rostro en el cuello de esta, aspirando su aroma, ese que tanto le gustaba. La rubia por su parte seguía acariciando el cabello de la morena mientras reposaba su cara sobre la frente de su amor.

Me encanta estar así contigo. – Comenzó a decir Dianna mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin cambiar de posición. – Quiero que volvamos a vivir juntas. – Sonrieron ante la idea.

A mi también me encantaría, podemos tenerlo en cuenta. Me das tanta paz. – Concluyó la morena, mientras otorgaba un tímido beso sobre el cuello extremadamente blanco. - Hoy será una gran noche.

Luego del Show podemos ir a cenar si quieres. – Dijo la rubia mirándola nuevamente a los ojos.

Me encantaría. – Susurró y le regalo un corto beso.

SOLO QUEDAN 30 MINUTOS! – Gritó Naya desde afuera golpeando la puerta y siguiendo su camino. Ambas rieron ante la acción. La latina sabía que ellas de vez en cuando hacían cosas no aptas para menores. Pero hasta ese momento la situación ni se asemejaba. Hasta el momento.

Ella siempre tiene la capacidad de incentivarme. – Dijo Lea levantando sus cejas de forma coqueta.

Tenemos poco tiempo amor, no podríamos hacer nada. – Respondió Dianna mordiendo su labio inferior imaginando la idea en la cabeza.

Podríamos saltarnos los momentos previos, e ir directo al punto… - Siguió diciendo intentando convencer a la rubia mientras subía y bajaba sus yemas por el brazo de esta.

De 30 minutos ya perdimos diez, y tu tienes que estar lista cinco minutos antes que el resto. Eso hace que tengamos 15 minutos. Tienes que calentar tu voz. Además me gustan los momentos previos. – Terminó de decir la muchacha de cabello corto poniendo cara de perro mojado.

Será todo un placer regalarte estos 15 minutos. Párate. Y no te preocupes por mi voz. – Sonrió.

Dianna obedeció a lo que la morena le había pedido. Esta última la sentó donde se encontraba todo su maquillaje y rápidamente comenzó a desabotonar su jean. Ante el conflictivo intento de quitarlo ambas largaron una sonora carcajada y Dianna se lo quitó por su cuenta.

No puedo creer que hagamos esto, es muy salvaje. – Dijo entre risas la rubia.

Es excitante a decir verdad. Solo bájate todo, ya me pone nerviosa. ¿Por qué usas todo tan ajustado?

¿Porque tengo piernas lindas? – Cuestionó la rubia – Enserio Lea, no voy a terminar y voy a quedar mal. Enserio. Es poco profesional. – Continuaba diciendo mientras se bajaba tanto el jean como su ropa intima.

Tu cuerpo no actúa como tus palabras. Dios, ya cállate. – Dijo rápidamente la morena mientras la volvía a sentar y ella se agachaba. – Eres tan hermosa, realmente me calientas.

Dianna no respondió, solo se limitó a observarla. Ella por más aventura sexual que tuviesen jamás podía mirarla de una manera que no este acompañada de amor. Estaba tan enamorada. Solo por ella podía cometer locuras así.

Comenzó a sentir los labios de Lea recorrer las partes de sus muslos que se encontraban desnudos y un cosquilleo en su pelvis apareció automáticamente. Se mordió fuertemente su labio inferior intentando contener los gemidos, nadie podía escucharlas sino sería un real caos. La boca de Lea llegó rápidamente a su parte intima e iba regalando dulces besos por todo su alrededor mientras sonreía y acariciaba los muslos de la rubia. Dianna por su parte, con una mano se sostuvo para no perder la posición y con la otra tomo el cabello de Lea, sin ser agresiva. La humedad en la rubia comenzó a notarse a medida que Lea se acercaba al punto clave de su intimidad, con una velocidad que ni ella podía creerlo.

Dios Lea, hazlo rápido. – Dijo en un suspiro entrecortado Dianna mientras se desesperaba. Su vista se nublaba cada vez más y el sonido ensordecedor de los fans cada vez más fuerte había desaparecido.

Lea se estremeció ante ese comentario y sin dudarlo con su lengua saboreo el clítoris de la rubia. Lentamente comenzó a jugar con el sabiendo lo delicado que era, y sabiendo aun mas que provocaría mas deseo en la otra. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras Dianna cada vez la tomaba con más fuerza por su cabello y sus caderas se movían erráticamente. Los movimientos de Lea comenzaron a tornarse cada vez con mas velocidad aumentando el ardor en la intimidad de la rubia, provocando cada vez un mayor punto de placer.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… Lea… mierda. – Era lo único que salía de la boca de Dianna mientras por inercia ponía los ojos en blanco y su boca se abría lanzando un grito mudo que estaba obligada a contener.

La lengua de Lea se adentro en Dianna buscando más profundidad, esperando que la rubia acabara pronto para no dejarla extasiada durante todo lo que duraría el concierto. Pero esta solamente aumentaba su placer pidiendo más y más. La morena sentía como todos los musculo de su novia se tensaban, sabía que estaba cerca así que siguió inspeccionando con su lengua el interior de esta. Saber que Dianna contenía los gritos y presionaba su cabeza cada vez más, la excitaban a ella. Le encantaba saber que satisfacía a su amada.

Ya casi… - Dijo con dificultad Dianna mientras sus movimientos eran erráticos. – Dios mío, te amo demasiado. – Alcanzó a decir y un fuerte golpe en la puerta interrumpió todo.

Michele, Agron! Cinco minutos para el inicio! Lea al escenario, ya!. – Gritó uno de los coordinadores desde afuera.

Lea se paró rápidamente un tanto asustada por lo sucedido. Largó una leve carcajada mientras le pedía perdón a su novia, que no podía moverse.

¿Me vas a dejar así? – Preguntó un tanto frustrada y desesperada – No puedo moverme, te dije que no podría acabar! – Termino de decir histérica mientras veía que Lea se acomodaba rápidamente frente al espejo.

Lo siento, lo siento. Te amo, juro que te amo y lo compensaré después de la cena. Lo juro. Lo siento. – Respondía rápidamente la morena a medida que salía casi corriendo del camerino. – Súbete el jean así salgo, vamos! – La apuró dándole un rápido beso. La rubia solo pudo subirse el jean, pues no podía moverse de la impotencia.

Lea nuevamente le pidió disculpas y salió corriendo frenéticamente hacia el escenario. Se escuchaba como el clip inicial comenzaba y los fans gritaban con fuerza. Mark pasó por el pasillo para ir hasta su posición y la encontró a Dianna petrificada sin poder mover sus piernas. Pero realmente con una adrenalina en su interior a punto de colapsar.

Dianna… vamos! – La apuró el muchacho.

Llévame hasta abajo del escenario. No puedo moverme. – Dijo histérica y el no pudo contener la risa. – Si si, muy gracioso. Llévame!

No puedo creer que seas una pequeña sucia… - Decía riendo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos. – ¿Enserio Dianna, enserio?

Ya me recupero… solo no hubo demasiado tiempo. – Dijo avergonzada.

No acabaste! – Concluyó Mark riendo cada vez más fuerte.

Ya basta, no es gracioso. Ojala un día te pase. – Deseo la rubia pero esta vez riendo, ya que a ella también le causaba gracia.

La música comenzó a sonar y todos estaban en posición. Luego, cada uno iba haciendo su aparición individual, pero perdida en sus pensamientos la rubia no se percato de que era su turno. Perdió su turno. Y Mark le hizo una seña para que reaccionara. La rubia se maldijo a si misma y maldijo a su novia. Todavía estaba extasiada por lo sucedido y la euforia en su cuerpo se notaba. Corrió rápidamente para encontrarse con la entrada de Mark, quien hizo su habitual gesto sexual, mientras ella se colocó rápidamente detrás de el sin saber que hacer sin poder dejar de reír, y luego corrió a su posición rutinaria. La energía en su cuerpo se notaba sin necesidad de prestar atención. Su cuerpo hablaba por si solo y la coreografía la realizaba con una energía fuera de lo común. Esa iba a ser una larga noche. Con una Dianna llena de energía, eufórica, esperando a que terminara el show para poder ella terminar con lo que había comenzado tiempo atrás. Era inhumana su situación. Era un calvario estar próxima a acabar y que la dejaran así como si nada. Su novia lo iba a pagar durante toda la noche. Iba a ser una larga y sucia noche.

Video: .com/watch?v=2ajlf45moOU


End file.
